Archangĕlus
by Joker of Life
Summary: Una historia rara que la hice para poder quedarme dormida... Trata sobre que Alois tiene un nueva sirvienta a la cual quiere mucho, pero a la cual Claude no le gusta. Esta chica es misteriosa, especialmente por aquella marioneta con la cual suele "jugar". Pasen y lean a ver su les gusta
1. 1

Archangĕlus

El timbre de la mansión Trancy sonó, anunciando la vistita de alguien.

-Ve a abrir- ordenó el joven a su nueva criada

-Hi- dijo con una reverencia, la chica de la misma edad y porte que el joven.

La chica, sin más demora, atravesó la gran habitación y salió a los largos pasillos alfombrados de la mansión hasta llegar a la puerta principal y abrirla.

-¿Quiénes son y a qué deben su visita?- preguntó la dulce voz de la chica, de la cual solo se distinguía su silueta oculta en la sombra y sus grandes ojos verdes con manchas anaranjadas.

-Soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, y él es mi mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis. Nuestra visita se debe a que Trancy me citó, pero no explicó el por qué- respondió el joven conde, mirando los ojos verde-anaranjados.

-Muy bien- dijo la chica saliendo de las sombras -Pasen por aquí por favor- dijo haciendo pasar a los dos jóvenes.

La chica tenía el mismo vestido que Hanna pero hasta debajo de las rodillas, su aspecto era muy andrógino incluso su voz y su piel blanca y tersa

-El joven Trancy está en su despacho, los anunciaré y luego podrán pasar- explicó la chica caminando delante de ellos sin voltear.

-Eres nueva ¿verdad?, nunca te había visto aquí- comentó Ciel mirando el cabello de la chica, la cual tenía la mitad del pelo atado, y la otra mitad suelta, mientras que delante, tenía dos mechones sueltos.

-Así es joven Phantomhive, llevo aquí solo tres días, pero me he acostumbrado rápidamente- respondió con su voz dulce y deteniéndose en frente de una puerta. -Esperen aquí unos minutos- pidió la chica y entró.

_**Al otro lado...**_

-Joven Alois- llamó la chica, al ver que el respaldo de la silla daba hacia ella.

-Te has demorado demasiado- comentó el chico volteando la silla.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero no soy de los que les gusta aparecer en donde sea- respondió la chica con voz neutral y una reverencia.

Alois se levantó y se dirigió donde la chica -No tienes derecho a responderme sin que te lo pida, creí habértelo dicho- dijo tirando del negro cabello de la chica hacia atrás lo más que pudo. -Y como me vuelvas a responder, te irá peor- dijo en el oido de la chica, para luego pasar su lengua por la orilla de ésta.

Dando un último jalón, soltó a la chica y volvió a su escritorio.

-Y bien, ¿qué me ibas a decir?- interrogó el chico.

-El Conde Ciel Phantomhive y su mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis han llegado y esperan afuera- respondió la chica con mirada neutral.

-¡Ciel!- exclamó Trancy entusiasmado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -Hazlos pasar- ordenó el joven a la sirvienta.

-Hi- dijo con una reverencia para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla dejando pasar a los dos que esperaban afuera.

-Ciel, que sorpresa que vinieras- dijo con sonrisa ladeada el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Trancy?- preguntó el de parche con su cara no expresiva.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?- dijo con un puchero.

-No estoy para tus juegos, me costó decidir si venir o no, así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo con tus tonteras, Alois- respondió molesto Ciel mirando al otro chico.

-Está bien, está bien, pero necesito que sea... en privado- dijo Alois mirando a Sebastian a lo último.

Ciel volteó a ver a su mayordomo, quien miraba con desconfianza al rubio.

-Muy bien, pero que sea rápido- dijo -Sebastian- llamó al demonio, el cual hizo una reverencia -Déjanos solos- dijo yendo donde el mayor entregándole su chaqueta -Atento por si te necesito- ordenó el menor para luego alejarse.

Sebastian salió y se encontró con la joven sirvienta.

-Señor Michaelis, por favor acompáñeme- pidió la joven con voz fría comenzando a caminar, hasta una puerta contigua. -Entre- pidió y el hombre paso.

La habitación era grande, decorada con tonos dorados y rojos, había unas estanterías con libros, una pequeña mesa con sillas y un gran globo terráqueo.

-Espero no le moleste esperar aquí- dijo la joven de pie sobre el globo terráqueo.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó Sebastian mirando a la chica.

-Soy todo y nada a la vez- respondió la chica comenzando a caminar sobre la esfera que comenzó a girar.

-¿Un demonio?- cuestionó el hombre.

-No- respondió la chica.

-Un inmortal- dedujo nuevamente el mayor mirando a la chica.

-Si... y no- respondió mirando al otro que estaba sentado.

-¿Entonces que eres?- preguntó

-¿Te rindes tan fácilmente?- preguntó divertida, pero Sebastian solo le dio una mirada afilada.

-Bueno... si tanto insistes- dijo dejando de caminar. -Soy un arcángel- respondió -Mas bien, soy un híbrido entre dos... ¿Crees poder adivinar de cuales?- dijo la chica volviendo a caminar sobre el esférico.

Sebastian se quedó mirándola por un largo rato, nunca se había encontrado a una cosa coma ella.

-Gabriel y Lucifer- dijo seguro de su respuesta.

-¿Oh sí... y qué te llevó a esta respuesta?- volvió a cuestionar la chica.

-Tus ojos y tu voz- respondió Sebastian saltando hacia donde la chica se encontraba y caminando en frente de ella.

-¿Por qué?- vuelve a cuestionar mirándolo.

-Tus ojos verde-anaranjados, demuestran la bondad en las personas y el magma del infierno. Mientras que tu voz, cambia de dulce a neutral lúgubre... ese es el por qué- respondió Sebastian.

-Inteligente respuesta- dijo dejando de caminar.

Pero Sebastian no lo hizo al mismo tiempo por lo cual la chica quedó en una posición en la cual debería caerse, pero no ocurrió al ser un ser místico y todo eso.

-Debes aprender a dividir tu mente- comentó la chica bajando del globo terráqueo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó el mayor.

-Porque hace ya cinco minutos, tú querido Ciel te ha estado llamando, y se nota molesto- respondió la chica llegando a la puerta y abriéndola. -¿Me acompaña?- dijo con sonrisa misteriosa y traviesa.

_**En el despacho de Alois...**_

-¿Por qué llegas tarde?- cuestionó Ciel molesto mientras su mayordomo se acercaba.

-No estaba atento- respondió el mayor, recibiendo una cachetada por parte del menor.

-Aprende a estarlo- dijo con mirada asesina. -Tienes suerte de que esto no haya sido tan grave- comentó volteándose a Alois. -Me las pagarás Trancy, lo quieras o no- amenazó para dirigirse a la puerta

Alois estaba sentado en las piernas de su sirvienta quien le peinaba el desordenado cabello con los dedos, mirando aquella escena con su típica sonrisa infantil, pero que esconde algo más.

-Aquí estaré Ciel- dijo con sutil sonrisa libidinosa, provocando un sonrojo de ira y vergüenza en el otro chico. -Llévalos a la salida, te espero aquí- dijo Alois levantándose para dejar salir a la chica.

_**En la puerta...**_

-Deberías enseñarle algo a ese mocoso- dijo Ciel

-No es de los que les gusta aprender de los sirvientes- respondió con sonrisa misteriosa.

-Inténtalo... Vámonos Sebastian- ordenó el menor.

-Ten más cuidado, y aprende a dividir tu mente, te puede causar algún problema uno de estos días- comentó la chica, sin borrar aquella sonrisa y entrando a la mansión Trancy.

Mientras que caminaba por los pasillos hacia el despacho del rubio, unos delgados hilos que colgaban de sus dedos, brillaban cuando les llegaba la luz.

-London bridge falling down, falling down, falling down; London bridge falling down, My-Fair-Lady- aquella infantil canción resonaba dulce por todos los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, mientras que la chica movía sus dedos, haciendo bailar a un lindo muñequito de trapo igual al joven Alois.

-London bridge falling down, falling down, falling down; London bridge falling down, My-Fair-Lady- la puerta del despacho del chico se abrió, dejando ver a la sirvienta que estaba con la manos atrás.

-Venga joven Trancy, le voy a preparar el baño- anunció la chica viendo como su amo se levantaba, haciendo los mismos movimientos que la marioneta que ella controlaba.

-Gracias, por cierto... llama a Claude, quiero que él me bañe- ordenó a la joven.

-Yes, Your Highness- respondió la chica detrás de su amo, con una sonrisa dulce y malévola para cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

FIN.

* * *

**¿Y bien, qué les pareció?... como está en el summary, lo hice para poder dormirme, lo cual funcionó. **

**Admito que es bastante extraño, pero denle una oportunidad.**

**Espero sus reviews (si se animan) para saber que les pareció este fic.**

**Gracias y cuídense**


	2. 2

**Bien... he aquí una segunda parte para quienes me lo pidieron o lo esperaban o etc...**

**A ver que les parece...**

* * *

Ya eran las 12:00 de la mañana del día siguiente, y la joven sirvienta preparaba el desayuno para su amo, mientras Claude lo despertaba y vestía.

Ya listo el desayuno, la joven se dirigió a la habitación del rubio; pero antes de llegar a tocar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un molesto y medio desordenado Claude...

El hombre se alejó y la chica lo miró alejarse con cara de sorpresa. Cuando desapareció al doblar en una esquina, la joven sonrió mostrando sus dientes y desocultó la marioneta acariciando sus cabellos de hilo amarillo y dorado, para luego guardarla sin que se viera.

-Joven Alois- saludó la chica con voz dulce haciendo una reverencia -Le traje su desayuno- dijo acercándose al menor quien, acostado de espaldas en la cama, volteó su cabeza para verla mientras que sonreía divertido.

-Siéntate ahí- ordenó el chico apuntando hacia una silla... la sirvienta se sentó y Alois sobre sus piernas.

Era un hábito que Alois había agarrado, le gustaba sentir las manos de la chica enredándose en su cabello... como si fuera una madre haciéndole cariño a su hijo...

-Joven amo... ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Claude para que saliera así del cuarto?- preguntó la chica, mientras el chico se reía divertido mirando su reflejo en la taza de té.

-Eso es un secreto... al igual que lo que pasó ayer con Ciel- dijo con inocencia y mirándola.

-Amo Trancy, usted y sus travesuras- dijo en tierno reproche la joven.

-Aún así me quieres- dijo Alois apoyándose sobre el cuerpo de la sirvienta, quien lo abrazó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasada la tarde, Alois se encontraba con Claude en sus clases de esgrima y la muchacha los observaba con una dulce sonrisa, acompañada por Hanna y los trillizos...

Cuando la pelea terminó, ambos se quitaron las caretas y los trajes, los cuales, los hermanos se encargaron de guardarlos en el lugar correspondiente, mientras que Claude iba con Alois al cuarto de baño para bañarlo.

-Ustedes... preparen el almuerzo- ordenó el hombre a los demás.

-¡Qué sea en el jardín!- exclamó Alois entusiasmado.

-Hai- dijeron Hanna y la nueva, mientras que los trillizos solo hacían una reverencia.

Amo y sirviente se marcharon, mientras que los demás se iban a la cocina.

_**En el baño...**_

-Joven amo... me puede decir, ¿por qué contrató a esa chica?- preguntó Claude mientras secaba y vestía el delgado y fino cuerpo del menor -Ya tiene bastantes a su cargo- comentó.

-Esa chica tiene algo especial, algo que me atrae mucho- respondió abrazando el cuerpo del mayor y jugando con los botones de la chaqueta de éste. -¿Estas celoso Claude?- cuestionó el menor sonriendo de lado, pero con una voz que no era la suya. El demonio miró con sospecha y no respondió -Mhh, no debes estarlo, tú ya sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti y a nadie más- dijo acercando sus labios al del mayor, para comenzar a besarlo lentamente, y sentir los brazos de este en su cintura.

Se separaron a falta de aire, y el toquido de la puerta no les dejó seguir...

-Amo, el almuerzo ya está listo, lo esperamos en el jardín- anunció la menor tras la puerta.

-Ya voy- respondió soltando al mayor que hizo lo mismo para salir del baño e ir al jardín...

Ambos salieron al patio trasero en donde una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco y el almuerzo listo, esperaba al joven Alois.

-Waaa, esto se ve delicioso- dijo sonriendo y sentándose en la silla

-Esperamos que le guste- dijeron Hanna y la menor.

Claude la miró ya que su voz era igual a la que Alois tuvo hace unos momentos en el baño.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- cuestiono el mayor apartando a la chica para conversar en privado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curiosa sin entender

-Sabes a que me refiero, tú hiciste algo para transformar la vos del amo en la tuya- contestó el de ojos dorados, mirando al andrógino rostro de la chica

-El joven amo tiene una voz un tanto femenina y aún está creciendo, por lo cual, su voz debe comenzar a cambiar... ¿no crees?- respondió la sirvienta.

-Mhhhfff... No confío en ti, tienes algo raro que me desagrada- dijo Claude entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza

-Si asó lo crees...- dijo encogiéndose de hombro. -solo debes saber que mi único deber es cuidar al amo Trancy y servirle al igual que tú- dijo mirando al mencionado que estaba aún sentado unos cuantos metros más allá. -Descuida... nunca le haría nada malo- respondió diciendo lo último con una voz angelical y demoníaca.

La menor fue donde Hanna y los trillizos y los ayudó a ordenar la mesa, mientras Alois se levantaba y esperaba a que el mayor llegara a su lado.

Al demonio le costaba confiar en la chica, sentía que algo se traía entre manos...

La tarde pasó sin problemas. Todo estuvo bastante tranquilo hasta que llegó la noche...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escuchó el timbre de la mansión y el mayordomo abrió.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó el mayor.

-Hola, buenas noches, señor Sebastian- saludó la chica con una reverencia.

-Solo dime Sebastian- dijo el mayor. -Y bien... ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Bien, lo que quería pedirle, es si me podía dar unas rosas- respondió la chica con inocencia.

-¿Rosas?... creí que Trancy tendría- comentó el demonio mirándola.

-Sí hay rosas en el jardín del amo, pero solo son rojas, naranjas y amarillas- dijo recordando. -Y por lo que me ha contado el joven Trancy... su amo tiene rosas blancas, moradas y azules- dijo la chica.

-Sí, así es... y ¿para qué las quieres?- cuestionó Sebastian.

-Para nada en especial, solo quiero un poco de colores fríos en mi habitación- respondió con aquella sonrisa que oculta algo más.

-Muy bien- dijo cerrando la puerta. -Ven por aquí- dijo, y se dirigió al jardín trasero con la chica... -Escoge las que quieras- dijo mientras observaba como la chica se paseaba delante de las flores...

La menor las miraba con mucho detenimiento, parecía buscar la perfección en aquellas rosas... pasados cinco minutos, sacó tres, una de cada color.

Aquellas flores no tenían nada en especial, eran como cualquier otra, pero para la muchacha parecían ser únicas e irremplazables... al menos hasta que se secaran.

-Estas son las que quiero- dijo cargándolas cuidadosamente.

-Muy bien, espero te sirvan- dijo Sebastian con frialdad.

-Claro que lo harán, son perfectas- dijo mirando su pequeño tesoro. -Espera...- dijo mirando al mayor y acercándosele, se puso de puntillas y miró su cuello...

Ahí, pequeña, de color negro solo interrumpido por una mancha roja, tranquila, como paralizada... una araña, una viuda negra.

La chica se acercó con cuidado, y la cogió entre sus dedos agarrándola por el abdomen.

La menor sonrió al verla, y se la colocó sobre su cuello, sintiendo como el pequeño pero mortal arácnido se acomodaba.

-Así está mejor- dijo sonriendo. -Bueno, muchas gracias Sebastian- dijo la chica caminando hacia las sombras para luego desaparecer.

Sebastian se tocó el cuello y se devolvió a la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica reapareció en su recámara, la cual era de colores dorados y rojos ya difíciles de distinguir con la poca luz de luna que entraba del cuarto.

La menor se acercó a la mesa, en donde tres rosas de colores cálidos parecían emitir un brillo propio.

Cuidadosamente, entre aquellas flores, dejó las otras tres cortadas hace unos momentos atrás.

Delicadamente se quitó a la viuda negra del cuello, y la dejó sobre las flores por donde podría caminar libremente sin irse a otra parte, envolviendo las flores con su delgado hilo plateado, dándole un misterioso encanto a aquel simple arreglo de flores.

Aquella chica de cuerpo andrógino, una híbrida extraña, solo era de carácter extraño, dulce y servicial pero travieso.

Miró la habitación, y apoyado sobre el florero, aquel muñeco de trapo y ojos de botones azules, idéntico a Alois, descansaba tranquilamente.

Era solo un juguete, un juguete que ella ocupaba para divertirse, un juguete con el cual podía controlar a la persona que se parecía a la marioneta, un juguete con el cual controlar a su amo solo por el gusto de hacer travesuras, ya que la personalidad traviesa, juguetona e inocente del rubio era algo que ambos compartían desde siempre

* * *

**Muy bieeen... eso fue el otro capítulo... que les parece, ¿sigue igual de raro?, ¿hay algo que no les quede claro?...**

**Bueno, espero a ver que les parecío y sus críticas u otros.**

**Cuídense mucho byebyechu n.n**


	3. 3

**Bien, aquí un nuevo cap que lo dividí en dos ya que me quedaba muy largo.**

**Creo que me entusiasmé con esta historia.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y aquí les dejo la parte 1/2 de este capítulo**

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó, y la sirvienta se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño se desvistió y se comenzó a duchar. El agua hirviente caía por su cuerpo destensado sus músculos, lavó su largo cabello, y ya lista salió de la ducha para vestirse y comenzar otro día de servidumbre.

Avanzando por los largos pasillos de la mansión Trancy, la joven llegó a la cocina, donde se encontró con Claude, quien terminaba el desayuno para el joven amo.

-Buen día Claude- saludó la chica con un reverencia

-Buen día- respondió con frialdad el mayor sin voltear a verla.

-¿Amaneciste de malas? ¿O es que el joven amo ya te ha hecho enojar nuevamente?- comentó la chica en tono burlón molestando al mayor.

-Eso, no es de tu incumbencia- respondió Claude mirándola molesto -Además ¿no deberías estar en el jardín trabajando?- cuestionó para que la chica se largara de una vez.

-Soy consiente de ello, pero como sabes... El día se comienza con un buen desayuno- respondió la joven girándose y sonriendo misteriosamente, mientras que lo último lo decía con la voz de Alois.

-Deja de hacer eso- ordenó el mayor.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó inocente tras sacar unas cuantas galletas de la alacena.

-Sabes muy bien que- respondió aun más molesto.

-Mmmm, creo que muchas ordenes te dejan un poco cú-cú- dijo riendo.

El de ojos dorados la miró enojado y de forma tenebrosa, pero a ella no le asustó y sonrió desafiante.

Claude, sin querer seguir aquella discusión, se retiró a la habitación del rubio llevándole el desayuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya cuando la joven terminó su desayuno, se estiró y salió al jardín donde Hanna y los trillizos se encontraban ya trabajando.

-¡Perdonen la tardanza!- exclamó la joven para que los cuatro le escucharan.

Hanna la miró y se dirigió a ella.

-Ten, hoy tú regaras las flores- dijo la mujer con esa expresión tan pacífica y misteriosa que tenía siempre.

-Sí, de inmediato- dijo la menor tomando la manguera.

Lentamente se alejó hacia los rosales, preparó la manguera, y comenzó a regar las flores.

Las rosas crecían y se abrían hermosamente, sus pétalos delicados y de colores cálidos iluminaban y alegraban el jardín.

-Es increíble como unas flores tan delicadas puedan lastimar tanto- murmuró la joven tocando los pétalos con suavidad para no desprenderlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En el salón principal...**_

La tarde había pasado con mucha rapidez.

No hubo mucho trabajo por hacer, los sirvientes solo tuvieron que ordenar unas pocas habitaciones, y Alois revisó unos cuantos papeles pendientes del día de ayer.

Ahora, el rubio se encontraba en el salón cenando, acompañado por los demás.

-Hanna... ¿sabes que día es mañana?- preguntó el chico para llevarse un bocado de comida a la boca.

-Es viernes amo- respondió la mujer con una reverencia...

-Ustedes... ¿saben que día es mañana?- preguntó mirando a los hermanos; pero estos solo miraron a Hanna.

-Claude... ¿sabes que día es mañana?- volvió a preguntar el ojiazul.

-Mañana es viernes- respondió el hombre con voz seria y mirando al chico.

-Mmmmfff- bufó el menor llevándose otro bocado a la boca. -Tú...- dijo apuntando a la pelinegro con el cuchillo. -... ¿sabes que día es mañana?- preguntó otra vez el rubio.

-¿Por qué lo vuelve a preguntar?- cuestionó Claude mirándolo.

-¡No interrumpas!- exclamó irritado el chico. -¿Y bien...?- dijo esperando una respuesta.

La joven se quedó pensativa unos momentos -Mañana es viernes...- dijo la chica mirando al menor, para luego sonreírle dulcemente. -Y también...- continuó mientras todos se giraban a mirarla. -es el cumpleaños del amo Alois- terminó, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante en reverencia, provocando que un mechón de cabello cubriera uno de sus ojos.

En el salón se formó un completo silencio, todos habían quedado choqueados, osaron olvidar el cumpleaños del joven Trancy... no que a ellos les importara, pero al rubio sí.

Alois comenzó a apretar el servicio con su mano, furioso porque solo uno de sus sirvientes recordó que mañana era su cumpleaños y seguramente no tenían nada preparado... Iba a regañarlos por aquella falta, pero la pelinegro le interrumpió

-No se preocupe Bocchan. El lunes, nosotros seis nos encargamos de hacer las invitaciones y repartirlas, Claude nos dijo que le gustaría que en su cumpleaños se hiciera una fiesta de disfraces y pusimos en las tarjetas que eso se haría.- comentó la joven viendo que el menor estaba llegando al peak de su ira.

-¿Eso es cierto?- cuestionó dudoso Alois mirando a Claude y destensándose sutilmente.

El mayor parecía dudoso ante que responderle, pero la menor lo hizo por él al ver que no encontraba palabras exactas con las cuales mentirle.

-No se preocupe amo, de hecho, aquí tengo el borrador de las tarjetas para que la vea- respondió la chica sacando del bolsillo del delantal un sobre blanco. Se acercó al rubio y le entrego el objeto; Alois lo observó, abrió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta para leerla.

-Bien hecho- dijo con su sonrisa inocente, cambiando de actitud radicalmente y entregando tarjeta y sobre a la joven. -Me gusta lo que pusieron, como ha quedado y la hora es perfecta. Han hecho bien su trabajo- dijo levantándose de la mesa ya que había terminado de comer.

Lentamente avanzó hacia la puerta para ir a su habitación...

-Claude, no piensas venir- dijo deteniéndose y mirando al mencionado.

-Ah... discúlpeme- dijo avanzando hacia el rubio.

-Descuida, se que no te preguntará nada más- comentó la joven antes de que él se marchara

El reloj sonó anunciando las diez de la noche...

-Dime- dijo Hanna mirando a la menor cuando los otros dos se fueron. -¿Qué fue eso?- cuestionó intrigada.

-Bueno... verán, lo que pasó fue que...

**.::Flash Back::.**

Ya cuando el reloj marcaba las diez y media, la joven sirvienta tenían ya listas todas las tarjetas de invitación para el cumpleaños de Alois.

Ese mismo día en la mañana, cuando el rubio desayunaba, se paseaba por su habitación diciendo quien le gustaría que viniera a su cumpleaños, solo por el hecho de escucharlos hablar sobre que aceptara propuestas de negocios o compromiso, y escuchar lo que hablaban a espaldas de él...

-Muy bien- dijo la menor tomándolas. -Ya están listas, solo debo repartirlas- dijo recordando cuando escuchó a Claude decir hastiado que esta vez, el amo querría una fiesta de disfraces...

Sin más ni más, la chica salió de la mansión Trancy para dirigirse a las demás...

Pasado un buen rato... hora y media aproximadamente, ya solo quedaban tres casas, o mas bien, mansiones, a las cuales entregar las invitaciones...

-Hola buenas noches- saludó la menor al anciano mayordomo que habría la puerta.

-Hola señorita, ¿qué desea?- dijo el hombre mirándola.

-Vengo a entregar estas invitaciones, son para el señor y la señora Flaubert, y también para su hijo, de parte del amo Trancy, ya que mañana celebrará su cumpleaños- respondió entregando las tres invitaciones al mayordomo.

-Muchas gracias señorita- agradeció el anciano con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, cuídese- respondió con una sonrisa y yendo a la puerta de entrada. -Muy bien, solo me falta entregar las pertenecientes a las familias Hidelston y Phantomhive- se dijo para aparecerse ante la puerta de la mansión del señor Hidelston...

La menor tocó el citófono **(n/a: la verdad no se como se le llamaba en esa época así que lo dejo como citófono)** y se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-¿Si?- dijo ese alguien.

-Hola buenas noches... vengo a entregar unas invitaciones para una fiesta- respondió la chica.

-Muy bien, por favor pase- dijo la voz.

La puerta se abrió la joven entró, caminó unos metros y luego se apareció en la puerta donde tocó tres veces.

-¿Si?- dijo un hombre tras abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, soy la sirvienta del joven Trancy, vengo a entregar las invitaciones para el señor y la señora Hidelston y sus dos hijos, para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amo- dijo extendiendo las cuatro invitaciones.

-Muy bien, yo se las entregaré, muchas gracias- dijo el hombre comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

-Gracias a usted- dijo para salir de ahí apareciéndose en la reja salir por la puerta.

-Bien, solo me queda una que es para el Conde Phantomhive- dijo para dirigirse a su último destino

La joven suspiró profundamente, y tomó el sobre blanco entre sus manos, cerrado con el curioso sello Trancy... una telaraña, en la cual, una T se podía distinguir en el centro...

_Conde Phantomhive, está cordialmente invitado a la celebración del cumpleaños numero trece del joven Alois._

_La fiesta se llevará a cabo en la mansión Trancy a eso de las 21:30 hrs., deberá asistir disfrazado de lo que guste, y en compañía de un sirviente._

Era lo que se dictaban las letras negras manuscritas en la dorada tarjeta que iba dentro del sobre pulcramente preparado, y en donde, en la parte de atrás decía "_Para Ciel Phantomhive"_.

La chica se apareció en la puerta de entrada hacia la mansión donde tocó la puerta cuatro veces, esperó unos minutos y volvió a tocar.

Como nadie abría pasado un rato, se disponía a tocar nuevamente, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta...

**.::Fin Flash Back::.**

-Me abrió el mayordomo, le entregué al tarjeta, me dio las gracias y regresé a la mansión... y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de contar la chica.

-Gracias- dijo Hanna tras saber que la chica los había salvado.

-No hay de que- dijo sonriendo. -Vaya ya es tarde, es mejor que regresemos a nuestros cuartos a dormir, mañana en la tarde será un día agotador- dijo yendo hacia la puerta. -¡Ah!... por cierto, la fiesta comenzará a las ocho treinta de la tarde, para que unas horas antes vayamos preparando el salón principal y la comida... que pasen buenas noches- dijo saliendo y dirigiéndose a su habitación tranquilamente por los ya oscuros pasillos de la mansión...

.::Flash Back::.

-¿Si?- dijo un chico de cabellos color miel y expresión alegre tras abrir la puerta por completo.

-Hola buenas noches- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia. -Vengo a entregar esta tarjera al Conde Phantomhive de parte de mi amo Trancy- explicó con suave sonrisa.

-¡Oh si! Yo se la...

-Finnian...-**(n/a: no recuerdo si se escribe así)** una voz seria y fría hizo temblar al menor quien volteó encontrándose con la delgada figura de Sebastian.

-S-S-Sebastian- tartamudeó el chico asustado.

-¿No deberías estar adentro con los demás?- cuestionó mirándolo serio.

-Si, b-bueno... yooo- el castaño no sabía que responder, la presencia del ojirojo le intimidaba.

-Vino a abrir la puerta ya que había tocado dos veces sin recibir respuesta- respondió la pelinegro.

-Regresa con los demás- ordenó al chico quien entró rápidamente.

-Se nota que te tienen miedo- dijo la chica poniendo expresión seria.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- preguntó neutral.

-Vengo a traerle esta invitación al joven Ciel de parte de mi amo- respondió extendiendo el pequeño sobre hacia el ojirojo.

-Muy bien... yo se lo entregaré- dijo tomándola y sonriendo sutilmente.

-Muchas gracias, espero que vengan- dijo la muchacha con sonrisa suave.

.::Fin Flash Back::.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo, ya saben, continuará, espero sus opiniones, si les gusta o no, cuan raro ha quedado, si se entiende, que les gustaría que aclarara, etc...**

**Espero terminar pronto la segunda parte para poder subirla, y que la linea del "drama" no se me haya desviado.**

**Cuídense y byebyechu n.n**


	4. 4

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene cero relación con el verdadero, donde Alois hace la fiesta de disfraces por su llegada si mal no recuerdo y ocupa el uniforme de Hanna. **

**De hecho, como no recuerdo toda la serie, me inspiré en algunas pocas escenas que recordé de este capítulo y salió lo que leerán a continuación.**

**Bien, los dejo de molestar, gracias si leyeron esto y espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado, si no, al final hay un botón para que me dejen su review con lo que piensan, gracias **=^^=**) _parte 2/2_**

**4**

_**Mansión Phantomhive; 15:30 p.m...**_

Ya era viernes, Ciel se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama tras haber pensado sobre la fiesta de Alois...

-Bocchan- llamó el mayor al ojiazul, quien parecía distraído.

-¿Qué?- dijo a la nada.

-¿Ya terminó con su papeleo?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió al vacío.

-¿Quiere comer algo?

-Sí

-¿Torta de chocolate?

-Sí

-¿Le avisó a los demás que yo iría con usted?

-Sí

-¿Pensó sobre lo de la fiesta del joven Trancy?

-Sí

-¿Elefantes rosa?

-¿Qué?- exclamó extrañado y volteando a ver al mayor ante lo dicho.

-No, nada... es que lo vi muy distraído y creí que no estaba prestando atención- respondió Sebastian tras el cuestionario.

-Ah eso, no, no estaba distraído- respondió volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Va a ir a la fiesta?- preguntó

-Si...- volvió a responder. -Sebastian...- llamó el ojiazul para darle una orden a su mayordomo...

-Sí Bocchan- dijo el mayor saliendo de la habitación para buscar lo pedido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mansión Trancy; 18:00 p.m...**_

-Muy bien... ya que estamos todos, Claude tu te encargaras junto con Hanna y Thompson del arreglo y decoración del salón principal, mientras que yo, Canterbury y Timber nos encargaremos de lo que se servirá- ordenó la pelinegro. **(n/a: si mal no recuerdo así se llaman, si están bien escritos no sé)**

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a donde debían...

-¿Por qué estas dando tú las órdenes?- dijo molesto Claude tomando a la menor de la muñeca luego de que los demás se fueron.

-Porque si no lo recuerdas, YO fui la que les "salvó el pellejo" por recordar el cumpleaños del joven amo, por dejar todo listo por mi propia cuenta y decir que "ustedes me ayudaron"- respondió en tono molesto y despreciante **(n/a: creo que esta palabra no está en el diccionario... pero como es mi historia la ocuparé.)** ...zafándose del agarre.

-Nos pudiste haber pedido ayuda- dijo Claude mirándola con sus serios ojos dorados.

-Lo hice, y más de una vez, pero ninguno me prestó atención por estar muy ocupados haciendo algo, o tomándose su descanso. Así que, creo más que obvio que yo sea quien de las indicaciones.- comento yéndose a la cocina donde estaban dos de los hermanos.

El mayor bufó y se dirigió al gran salón a ayudar a los otros dos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las ocho quince y La joven sirvienta fue a buscar a Alois para mostrarle como quedó el salón y lo que habían preparado.

-¡Waaaaw, todo está increíble, es perfecto!... bien hecho Claude- exclamó emocionado el rubio mirando al mencionado.

-Gracias amo... pero... yo no fui quien hizo todo esto- dijo el mayor serio.

-¿Entonces quién fue?- preguntó extrañado.

El ojidorado miró a la joven sirvienta y Alois también... -Ella fue quien organizó lo que se haría, y todos ayudamos- dijo el mayor con resentimiento.

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo mirándola curioso

-Así es Bocchan- respondió la joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien hecho, te ha quedado excelente... todos lo han hecho muy bien- dijo sonriendo. -Ahora... solo necesito un disfraz.- dijo mirándolos a todos.

-En su cuarto hemos dejado algunos disfraces que podría ocupar- dijo Claude

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo saliendo del salón hacia su pieza.

_**Habitación de Alois...**_

-No... no... no... Estos disfraces son un asco, ¿no pudieron encontrar nada mejor?- dijo indignado el rubio tras haberse probado unos mil disfraces diferentes...

-Lo sentimos- dijeron en una reverencia.

-No importa... mmmm, tú- dijo apuntando a la chica quien asintió. -Quítate la ropa- ordenó el rubio.

-¿Q-Qué?- dijo extrañada la menor.

-Ya te lo dije, quítate la ropa. Ocuparé tu uniforme de disfraz por ahora- respondió el chico esperándola.

-H-Hai- dijo y se comenzó a quitar el uniforme entregándole a Hanna cada parte de éste.

Desató la cinta que formaba un moño en su cuello, luego el delantal blanco, desabrochó el corsé del vestido para quitárselo, se quitó las enaguas, las medias, los zapatos y por último el gorrito que tenía en la cabeza, quedando solamente con su brasier morado, del cual caía una fina tela traslúcida del mismo color, dejando entrever la braga de la chica.

-Ahora, ayúdame a ponérmelo- ordenó a la joven.

-Hai- asintió tomando sus ropas para vestir a Alois.

-Los demás, retírense- ordenó el chico, para ver como los demás salían.

Ambos quedaron solos, y la muchacha comenzó a desvestir al rubio hasta dejarlo en boxers.

Era gracioso ver lo similares que eran sus cuerpos, ambos de suave color rosa como porcelana, delgados, extremidades largas, facciones finas, ojos grandes, labios rosa. Lo único que los diferenciaban, era el cabello y color de ojos y el hecho de que ella tenía un poco más de busto, pero no tanto...

Se quedaron mirando, levantaron la mano derecha hasta tocar la mejilla del contrario y acariciarla suavemente, los dedos bajaron por el cuello, el pecho, y se detuvieron en el estómago.

Nunca dejaron de mirarse a los ojos... una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Alois que le hizo erizarse, mientras que un aura negra envolvía el cuerpo de la sirvienta y parecía extenderse al del rubio... una sonrisa maligna apareció en los labios de la chica mientras sus ojos dejaban de brillar... Un dolor punzante atravesó el estómago de Alois trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Sin decir palabra alguna y apartándose rápidamente de ella, la joven comenzó a vestir a su amo... primero las medias; las enaguas; luego el vestido, ajustar el corsé; amarrar el delantal blanco; los zapatos; la cinta alrededor del cuello...

Pero algo no iba bien... Alois seguía pareciendo un chico y el gorrito no se le vería bien.

La joven miró entre el desorden, y vio una peluca rubia de cabello largo asomarse por entre unas ropas, se dirigió hacia ella y la tomó.

-Espere un momento por favor- dijo la chica yendo al baño.

Con cuidado, cepilló aquella peluca, y le hizo dos moñitos a cada lado dejando cabello suelto.

-¿Qué le parece?- dijo la chica mostrando la peluca peinada.

-Está bien- dijo Alois tomando algunos mechones.

La joven le puso la peluca y la ajustó de tal manera que no se le saliera, finalmente, le puso aquel gorrito y lo amarró para que no se cayera.

-Ya está listo- anunció sacando aquella actitud fría y sonriendo dulcemente.

Alois se fue a ver a un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía admirándose maravillado, mientras que, en una parte del espejo, veía el reflejo de su sirvienta quien, casualmente, tenía el mismo peinado que aquella peluca, lo que los hacía ver aún más iguales.

-Ponte esto- dijo Alois enseñándole un traje de color rojo vino de su talla. -No quiero que te pasees así delante de todos.- dijo y la joven se acercó y tomó el traje para comenzar a vestirse.

Ya lista, se desarmó el peinado y se ató el cabello con una cinta del mismo color del traje, haciéndose una cola de caballo...

-"Se supone que es una fiesta de disfraces"- pensó la joven volviendo a buscar algo entre el desorden hasta que encontró dos simples objetos: una hoz de mango negro, y un antifaz del mismo color con detalles en blanco -Ahora sí- se dijo para acercarse al chico.

-Me acompaña al salón joven- dijo Alois con voz femenina.

-Será un placer- respondió la sirvienta con voz de chico.

Ambos salieron, ya eran las ocho cuarenta, y ya todos los invitados habían llegado.

-Señoras y señores- dijo Alois llamando la atención de todos. -Pido disculpas en nombre del joven Trancy, que se ha demorado un poco en un asunto que debía atender, por favor disfruten la velada mientras llega, no debe tardar- dijo haciendo una reverencia y regresando con la joven sirvienta.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?- cuestionó la chica.

-Quiero divertirme un rato con cierta personita, antes de que me ataquen con saludos y cosas aburridas- respondió guiñándole un ojo a la joven. -Por cierto, ya te he escogido un nombre- comunicó con aquella sonrisa inocente.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Claro- dijo sonriendo -Cuando el joven Alois llegue, lo podrás saber- dijo sonriendo divertido para escurrirse entre las personas. -Pero por ahora, que te digan Francis- escuchó tras su espalda, pero al voltearse el chico no estaba.

_**Con Ciel...**_

El ojiazul se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que se habían dispuesto para quienes gustaran sentarse.

-"Ese Alois, siempre causando problemas, es gracioso que haya decidido llegar tarde a su propio cumpleaños. Me exaspera su falta de modales y aquella actitud tan infantil, cuando llegue..."

-¿Un bocadillo?- una voz femenina le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Ciel se encontró con una charola llena de ricos bocadillos, y levantando la vista, se encontró con una niña de cabello rubio que le sonreía.

-¿Trancy?- preguntó extrañado al verla.

-No, como dije antes, el amo Trancy se demorará un poco en llegar- respondió mirándolo con sus ojos celestes. -Tenga, este le va ha gustar- dijo extendiéndole uno de los bocadillos. -Es una pasta hecha con hiervas aromáticas de sabor suave- explicó esperando que el ojiazul lo tomara... -No tiene nada peligroso- aclaró ante la duda del chico.

Ciel la tomó y se la comió... -Gracias- dijo cerio.

-No hay de que... ¿Quiere uno?- dijo mirando a Sebastian.

-No, gracias- respondió frío y mirando a la sirvienta.

-¿Cuánto falta para que ese mocoso llegue?- preguntó irritado el ojiazul.

La chica solo rió y se alejó de ellos entre la gente.

Ciel se levantó para seguirla y obtener una respuesta. -Espera aquí, ya vuelvo- dijo entrando entre las personas para seguir a la rubia...

"Francis" vio como su amo se dirigía hacia los pasillos de la mansión, mientras que unos pocos metros más atrás el joven conde lo/la seguía.

Sonriendo misteriosamente, siguió a los dos chicos sin que la vieran, mientras jugaba con la marioneta, que, igual que la persona, traía vestido y cabello largo atado en dos moños.

Los vio entrar en una habitación y ella/él se quedó afuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es lo que haces Trancy?- dijo al ver que la rubia no tenía escapatoria, y esta parecía no querer escapar.

-¿Disfraz de pirata?... le queda bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Deja ya de fingir, se que eres tú- dijo molesto. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuestionó molesto.

-No crees que deberías cuestionarte ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?- dijo "Francis" susurrando al oído del muñeco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo que yo quiero?- preguntó extrañado.

-Piénsalo... si no fueras tú el que quiere algo, no me hubieras seguido, ¿o si?- murmuró "Francis" nuevamente al oído de la marioneta.

Ciel se sonrojó sutilmente girando un poco su cabeza, mientras escuchaba la risa y los casi silenciosos pasos del rubio.

-¿Podría ser yo del mismo azul... si me convierto en uno contigo?- dijo "Francis" a la marioneta, mientras que Alois tomaba el rostro de Ciel acariciándole la mejilla.

Ciel lo miró sorprendido queriendo alejarse de aquel contacto, pero el rubio se acercaba cada vez más hasta llegar a su oído, lamer la orilla y luego jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja.

Un pequeño quejido salió de los labios del menor.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Ciel.

-Porque te odio- dijo Alois sin la interrupción de "Francis" para besar al ojiazul en los labios. -Tienes algo que atrae a Claude, y de alguna u otra forma obtendré ese algo- respondió besando nuevamente a Ciel.

-Bocchan- susurró el/la sirviente acariciando los hilos dorados de la marioneta.

-Eres un chico mimado Alois- dijo Ciel empujando al rubio y pasando la manga del traje para limpiarse la boca -Un chico mimado que no puede hacer nada por si solo, que es débil; definitivamente una carga inservible para este mundo- dijo el ojiazul con aquella frialdad y sinceridad amarga que le caracterizaba.

Alois había quedado pasmado y enojado ante las palabras del chico, no sabía que decirle, sintió un dolor fría en su estómago, y un nudo en la garganta.

-No eres nada ni nadie, para nadie- escupió Ciel abriendo la puerta para marcharse. -Deja de actuar como un tonto y empieza a madurar para darte cuanta que para lo único servirás, será para alimentar a ese demonio tuyo que ni siquiera te valora- dijo serio y frío para volver a la fiesta...

_**En el salón...**_

-Bocchan- dijo Sebastian quien se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta que daba a los corredores.

-Guarda silencio- dijo sin dejar de caminar...

_**Con Alois...**_

-Bocchan- dijo una voz cálida y femenina entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio. -¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó curiosa y algo preocupada al verlo.

El chico se acercó corriendo a la sirvienta y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de la chica, quien escuchó unos suaves sollozos.

-¿Tú me quieres verdad?, soy especial para ti- dijo levantando el rostro que estaba todo húmedo de lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados y un poco de saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

"Francis" le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazó acariciando sus dorados cabellos. -Claro que lo quiero joven Trancy, usted es la persona más especial para mí- respondió cálida y segura.

-Entonces... ¿porqué Claude no me quiere?- preguntó balbuceando por el llanto.

-Amo Alois, por favor, no se torture con eso, al menos no ahora en este día tan especial- dijo levantando el rostro del rubio secándole las lágrimas y limpiando su boca. -Si lo desea, después puedo responder sus dudas. Pero ahora diviértase, es su cumpleaños y no quiero verlo así tan triste- dijo dulcemente, haciendo sonreír al rubio. -Venga, volvamos a su pieza para que se cambie- dijo para besarle la frente como si fuera su madre.

-Pero... no tengo un disfraz que ponerme- dijo mirándola.

-Descuide, le encontré uno que le podría gustar- dijo extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara.

-Gracias... Joker- dijo tomando la mano ofrecida para ir a su habitación...

_**En el salón...**_

Alois entraba por la puerta principal vestido con un traje blanco, mientras que de su espalda se extendían dos pequeñas alas llenas de plumas blancas como de cisne.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- dijo tras entrar con todas las miradas encima. -Por favor perdonen mi tardanza, surgió un contratiempo y terminé saliendo muy tarde- dijo con aquella sonrisa inocente y traviesa.

-Mhf contratiempo, si como no- dijo hastiado el ojiazul.

-¿Algún problema Bocchan?- cuestionó Sebastian mirándolo.

-Él es mi problema- dijo mirando a Alois quien saludaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo había transcurrido y ya eran las diez de la noche...

Una suave melodía en piano y violín, proporcionada por Hanna y Claude respectivamente, de ritmo muy conocido comenzó a sonar mientras que los trillizos avanzaban con un pastel de tres pisos bellamente decorado.

Sin demora, los asistentes comenzaron a cantarle a Alois por su cumpleaños...

Terminado eso, se repartió el pastel a las personas, y Alois comenzó a hablar con quienes se le acercaban para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, y por qué no, preguntarle sobre algunas cosas más...

-Gracias, un gusto conversar con ustedes señores-

Se despidió el rubio tras hablar de cosas triviales con aquellos hombres. -"¿Donde estará?, cuando entré estaba a mi lado"- se decía Alois al no ver a su joven sirvienta.

-¿Me permitiría esta pieza de baile?- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Al voltear se encontró a la pelinegro que vestía una túnica negra, mientras que en su espalda cargaba con la hoz que había encontrado anteriormente.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó mirándola.

-Tuve que arreglar un pequeño problema que había surgido- respondió ofreciendo su mano la cual, Alois tomó para dirigirse a la pista de baile donde algunas parejas se encontraban comenzando a bailar.

-¿Cuál era el problema?- cuestionó el rubio.

-No era nada importante, nada que merezca su preocupación- respondió la chica guiando al rubio con los pasos de baile.

Ambos quedaron en silencio bailando aquella pieza de valz de misterioso ritmo.

Aquellos ojos verde-anaranjados parecían hipnotizar a los azul-cielo con aquella mirada de falsa calidez, de hambrienta protección. Ambos seres bailaban y nada parecía interrumpir aquel trance.

La cara de la chica se tornó completamente blanca, mientras que sus ojos se volvían completamente negros pareciendo que ya no habían ojos si no dos simples cuencas vacías.

La joven comenzó a cantar con aquella voz dulce pero maligna, mientras que de su cuerpo aquella aura negra la volvía a envolver junto con Alois...

-El puente de Londres se va ha caer, se va ha caer, se va ha caer. El puente de Londres se va ha caer, mi-beeeeella-dama- nuevamente aquella canción volvía a resonar incesante, pero solo en la cabeza de Alois...

-El puente de Londres se va ha caer, se va ha caer, se va ha caer. El puente de Londres se va ha caer...- sus ojos habían perdido brillo, estaba lánguido, sin vida, pero tan perfecto a la vez, era como...

-Mi bella ma-rioneta- el traje de Alois se comenzó a tornar de color negro al igual que sus alas, las que se volvieron más grandes... se podría definir como un, cisne negro.

_**Con Ciel y Sebastian...**_

-No te parece extraño- dijo Ciel mirando a Alois bailando con la chica.

-¿Qué cosa Bocchan?- preguntó el mayor mirándolo.

-Aquella chica... la sirvienta joven que tiene Alois... ¿no te resulta extraña?- dijo notando como el color del traje blanco cambiaba a negro.

Sebastian lo miró -Es todo un espécimen- dijo al recordar que ella era un híbrido repugnante, según el mayor, entre los dos arcángeles Gabriel y Lucifer.

-Son perturbantemente similares- dijo el ojiazul mirándolos bailar como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor.

-En eso tiene razón- respondió Sebastian...

_**En la pista de baile...**_

La chica y Alois no dejaron de bailar en ningún momento, era un baile prefecto, sincronizado, encantador, hipnotizante y, sobre todo, un baile cuyos bailarines, eran la misma muerte y su nueva víctima.

* * *

**Bien, he aquí el final de la segunda parte de este capítulo.**

**¿qué les pareció?, ¿lo dejo hasta aquí?, ****¿quieren que le haga un capítulo más? si es así díganme que no les ha quedado claro de la historia y veré como lo resuelvo (tal vez me demore porque estaré en clases).**

**Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo y espero sus reviews.**

**Cuídense y byebyechu n.n**


	5. 5

**Hola holaaaaaa n.n, bueno aquí les traigo otro cap de este fic.**

**Mi razón?, 1º No puedo dejar a Alois con las dudas de preguntarle a su sirvienta de por qué Claude prefiere más a Ciel que a él. Y 2º, me llegó inspiración para escribir.**

**¿Advertencia?... creo que ninguna, solo que me pegué una volá mística con las respuestas de Joker a Alois, y con la parte final del capítulo. Eso y que este también se dividirá en dos.**

**Gracias por leer este fic, y por los reviews que me han dejado n.n**

* * *

**5**

La hora de acostarse llegó y Alois se encontraba en su habitación mientras Claude le ponía el pijama.

-¿Ocurre algo su alteza?, lo veo distraído- preguntó el mayor terminando de abrochar el camisón.

-No... no ocurre nada- respondió serio y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si tiene algún problema recuerde que puede confiar en mí- comentó el de ojos dorados.

-... No entenderías- respondió levantándose de la cama para ir a la ventana.

-Podría intentarlo, recuerde que estoy aquí para ayudarlo- dijo el mayor de pie sin moverse de su lugar.

-Y llevarte mi alma como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo para sí el rubio.

-¿Ha dicho algo?

-No... nada- dijo para acercarse a su cama y entrar en ella. -Ya puedes retirarte- dijo dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches su alteza- dijo Claude y salió de la habitación.

El menor suspiró pesadamente, mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué había en él que él no tuviera?, ¿Qué rayos tenía Ciel para que Claude lo mirara de esa forma?... Todas estas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Alois, cuando el toquido de la puerta lo distrajo.

-Adelante- dijo el chico sin voltear a ver quien era.

-Buenas noches, Your Highness- dijo la joven sirvienta. -He venido a ver si, tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en la fiesta- dijo en una breve reverencia sin avanzar del umbral de la puerta.

-...- el chico se quedó unos momentos en silencio pensando. -Sí- dijo y la sirvienta se acercó hasta llegar a la silla que estaba al lado de la cama del rubio. -Acuéstate conmigo- ordenó, y la joven obedeció sentándose en la cama mientras Alois se abrazaba a ella.

-¿Por qué él?- preguntó el chico con voz temblorosa.

-Bueno, un alma tan pura y delicada como la de Ciel es difícil de hallar, si bien los demonios no son muy exigentes con ellas, encontrar un alma así es un valioso tesoro que todos quieren, el sabor es diferente a una ya manchada e impura.- explicó la joven acariciando los cabellos de su amo.

-¿Cómo logra que eso ocurra a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho?- cuestiona

-Pues, el joven Phantomhive no se deja llevar por las emociones, siempre piensa con la cabeza fría, es calculador y siempre procura que el margen de error en sus tareas sea el mínimo, pero sobre todo, no se arrepiente de las decisiones que toma aunque eso conlleve a poner en riesgo su vida o la de alguien más.- respondió mirando el techo de la habitación. -Pero con aquella fachada oculta a su yo pequeño, al que todavía es un niño, un niño que se siente solo y teme al mundo, que busca refugio y que lo quieran- explicó mirándolo. -Aquella delicadeza y fragilidad ocultada por una capa de insensibilidad y decisión forjada prematuramente es algo irresistible para los demonios- respondió la joven.

-...

-¿Algo más que desee saber?- interrogó la sirvienta.

-¿Por qué Claude no me quiere?- preguntó con voz dolida y ojos húmedos intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Como sabe, los demonios no tienen sentimientos- dijo la pelinegro. -Lo que les impide querer a alguien... pero ello, no niega que creen un lazo con alguna que otra persona, un lazo delgado y muy frágil que se suele romper la mayoría de las veces y del cual los demonios no saben.- explicaba la joven. -Ciel y Sebastian tienen aquel frágil lazo, un lazo de cariño y compasión que ninguno sabe que tiene, y que se puede cortar con la más pequeña falla.- decía mirando a aquellos ojos celestes. -Usted y Claude también lo tienen, pero es demasiado delgado, es un lazo que solo lleva compasión y talvez un mínimo de agrado, pero no pasa más allá de ello. Eso provoca que el cariño que aparenta Claude por usted se vea tan forzado y frío, es difícil lograr que aquella mínima porción de agrado aumente. Él debe tener sus razones para que sea así.- responde la chica con una dulce sonrisa para calmar al rubio.

-¿Crees que... algún día me llegue a querer, aunque sea un poco?- interroga Alois sentándose en la cama dejando que su cabello cubra su cara.

-No lo sé Bocchan, creo que dependerá de él más que nada- respondió la joven sirvienta. -¿Algo más?- preguntó con suave sonrisa. **(n/a: es lo único que se me ocurrió como respuesta, y lo único que mi imaginación media seca pudo maquinar)**

-¿Mañana al desayuno...- dijo para mirarla. -me puedes tener listos unos muffins de chocolate?- preguntó con su infantil sonrisa.

-Claro que si Bocchan- dijo para besar la frente del rubio y, levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta. -Ahora duerma, ya es muy tarde para que esté despierto- comentó abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas noches... Joker- dijo Alois acomodándose en su cama.

-¿Qué... qué dijo?- interrogó la joven volteando a ver al rubio.

-Joker... ese será tu nombre. ¿Hay algún problema?- respondió.

-No, ninguno...- dijo como analizando la respuesta para luego sonreír. -Me gusta mucho... gracias Bocchan- respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego retirarse.

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

La oscuridad que había en la habitación de Alois se vio dispersa cuando los rayos del sol entraron luego de que las cortinas fueron movidas de su lugar.

El rubio se quejó y cubrió con las sábanas por la molesta luz.

-Su Alteza, es hora de despertar- dijo la voz fría del mayordomo.

-Unos minutos más- pidió soñoliento acomodándose en la cama.

-El desayuno estará listo dentro de una hora, será mejor que se levante, se duche y se arregle- comentó el mayor terminando de abrir las cortinas y yendo al ropero del chico.

-MMMmmmmm- gimió el chico estirándose perezosamente y entreabriendo lo ojos para ir acostumbrándose al exceso de luz.

-¿No me dirás buenos días?- cuestionó el rubio mirando al mayordomo mientras dejaba descansar sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Buenos días su alteza... ¿Durmió bien?- dijo Claude mientras iba al baño a prepararlo.

-Buen día Claude, si dormí bien gracias- dijo mirando al de ojos dorados ir y venir por su habitación arreglando todo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el mayor fijándose en su amo.

-No, ¿Por qué?- dice sonriendo

-Porque no ha dejado de mirarme- responde Claude tras haberse percatado de la insistente mirada del rubio.

-¿Hay algo de malo en que mire a mi mayordomo?- pregunta como si nada, Claude solo lo mira y no responde.

El rubio se levanta y se dirige a la ventana a ver la soleada y bonita mañana.

-Alteza, el baño está listo- anuncia el mayor en el baño esperando a su amo quien, mientras se dirige donde su mayordomo, se desabrocha el camisón sin vergüenza alguna ya que lo ha hecho miles de veces.

Entra en la tina relajando su cuerpo mientras comienza a limpiarse el cuerpo y el mayor le lava el cabello suavemente.

_**En el mercado...**_

Joker, la sirvienta, se encontraba en el mercado comprando algunas cosas con uno de los trillizos.

-¿Conoces alguna tiendo donde vendan chocolates finos?- preguntó la chica a Tompson tras haber pagado las frutillas que había comprado, el chico solo asintió e hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera...

Pasados unos minutos, ambos llegaron a una tienda donde vendían chocolates.

-Espérame aquí ¿si?- dijo y él asintió para quedarse afuera con las cosas.

La joven entró y todo estaba hermosamente decorado, mientras que los chocolates estaban dispuestos en aparadores en toda la tienda al igual que los pasteles.

-Buenos días jovencita, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- preguntó una señora de cabellos canos y uniforme verde con volantes blancos.

-Buenos días, busco un chocolate para ocupar en unos pastelillos que quiero hacer- respondió la joven sonriendo.

-¿Busca con algún sabor especial?- preguntó la señora.

Joker se quedó pensando unos momentos... -Mmmm, ¿tiene chocolate amargo?- preguntó.

-Claro que sí, por favor venga por acá- dijo la mujer guiando a la joven a uno de los aparadores. -Estos son los que tenemos, tienen diferente grado de amargor, puedes probarlos y escoger el que más te guste, son de 10, 30, 50, 80 y 100 %- dijo retirando un pedacito de los chocolates, cuando la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar. -Discúlpame un momento-

-Descuide, atienda a los demás, cuando me decida le aviso- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, y la señora se retiró a atender a los clientes recién llegados.

La pelinegro olisqueó los chocolates, dejando de lados los que eran de olor muy suave o muy fuerte, para luego probarlos y quedarse con dos de un total de cinco, el de 30% y el de 80%.

-¿Problemas con el chocolate?- preguntó una voz profunda y masculina.

-Pues si... no se cual de estos dos llevarme- respondió mirando ambos chocolates.

-¿A que viene la elección?- dijo el hombre detrás de ella, quien no lo miraba.

-Mi Bocchan me pidió muffins de chocolate para el desayuno, y como no quedaba suficiente, vine a comprar- contó la chica.

-Ocupa el más fuerte de los dos- recomendó poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Está seguro joven Sebastian?- preguntó volviendo a olisquear los chocolates.

-Con lo poco que conozco al joven Trancy, creo que ése va mejor con como es él- respondió el mayor.

La muchacha se quedó analizando lo dicho por el demonio -...Tienes razón, es perfecto- dijo mascando y probando por última vez el chocolate, mientras una extraña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. -Muchas gracias Joven Sebastian- dijo con una reverencia.

-De nada, y solo llámame Sebastian, no es necesario tanta formalidad- respondió el ojirojo con su típica sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Sebastian- dijo sonriendo alegre.

-¿Tú aquí?- preguntó una voz gélida detrás de ella.

-Joven Phantomhive, que gusto verlo- dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

-No es mutuo- dijo inexpresivo como siempre.

-No importa, bueno, estoy aquí por un encargo que me mandó mi Bocchan- respondió mirándolo con sus ojos verde-anaranjados.

-Como sea, ya nos vamos- dijo despidiéndose haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

-Adiós joven Phantomohive, adiós Sebastian- dijo la joven despidiéndose con la mano.

-Adiós...

-Joker- terminó la joven y el mayor solo sonrió haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Ya escogió cual va a llevar?- cuestionó la señora mirándola.

-Sí, me llevaré el de ochenta- respondió sonriendo.

La señora pesó el chocolate y la muchacha lo pagó para salir nuevamente a encontrarse con Tompson, quien la esperaba.

_**De vuelta en la mansión...**_

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme- dijo la pelinegro dejando las cosas en la mesa de la cocina ayudada por los otros dos trillizos.

Rápidamente se puso a hacer los muffins que el rubio quería para el desayuno, para que estuvieran listos cuando él bajara...

Pasaron unos quince minutos, y los pastelillos ya estaban listos y enfriándose, cuando Alois bajó al comedor.

-Vaya, que rico- dijo con la cara ilusionada el rubio al ver la mesa de decoración simple pero adecuada.

-Me alegra que les guste joven- dijo destapando una charola con los muffins de chocolate. -Aquí tiene lo que me pidió ayer, espero que los disfrute- dijo sonriendo mientras que el olor de los pastelillos de chocolate despedían su suave aroma.

El rubio se sentó, y comenzó a comer calmadamente.

-Tengan, también hice uno para cada uno- comentó sacando una bandeja con seis muffins, entregándole uno a cada uno (Hanna, Claude, los trillizos y ella).

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los demás, Joker sonrió de forma un tanto extraña mirando a Claude y Alois, era una sonrisa de alegría, pero que a su vez escondía algo más...

La tarde pasó sin muchos inconvenientes, fue un día bastante relajado, y Alois se pasó gran parte de día en el patio, tirado en el pasto viendo las nueves.

-¿Quedan más pastelillos?- preguntó el rubio a la joven sirvienta que estaba cerca de él remendando uno de sus trajes.

-Sí, sí quedan... pero no puede comer más, tres fueron más que suficiente- dijo sin mirar a su amo.

-Mfh, tráeme más... es una orden- dijo frunciendo el ceño y desviando la cara.

-Recuerde que entre nosotros no hay un contrato, así que no puede ordenarme nada...- dijo la chica con calma.

-¿¡Ah sí!? Pues...

-No logrará nada llamando a Claude, escondí los muffins en un lugar al cual solo yo puedo acceder y al cual solo yo conozco- dijo con sorna la de ojos verde-anaranjados. -A demás, el chocolate que esos muffins tienen son muy amargos, y mucho le provocaría dolor de estómago- dijo la muchacha sonriéndole. -Y... no creo que un exceso de dulce le haga del todo bien esta noche- terminó de contar la joven con tono dulce y con un sutil tono sugerente.

-Muy bien ¬¬- dijo al final molesto y resignado el rubio.

-Ya terminé de arreglar su chaqueta- comentó la chica, mostrando la prenda remendada imperceptiblemente.

-Muy bien- dijo sin ánimos por lo de los pastelillos.

-Bocchan no es para tanto- dijo la chica poniendo la chaqueta al rubio, éste no respondió.

Ambos seguían ahí en el patio, ambos sentados en el pasto, la chica acariciando los rubios cabellos de su amo quien había puesto su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Su Alteza- llamó una voz fría y sutilmente irritada sacando al menor de sus pensamientos.

-¡Clude?- dijo la chica extraña de verlo ahí y haciendo que el rubio lo mirara. -¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó mirándolo, él la miró de vuelta, y luego al menor.

-El joven amo debe entrar a sus clases de piano, el profesor ya ha llegado- respondió mirando al de ojos celestes.

-Mfh, no quiero ir- dijo acomodándose. -Dile que se vaya- ordenó el rubio.

-Pero Bocchan- dijo la chica mirándolo. -Es su deber, además, me he enterado que no ha ido a varias clases- dijo acariciando los cabellos rubios.

-No quiero- dijo molesto desviando la mirada de sus sirvientes.

-Por favor Bocchan- pidió sonriendo.

-Sería una falta de respeto decirle al profesor que se vaya luego de venir- comentó Clude con su típica frialdad.

-Pero siempre me hace tocar la misma canción y yo ya me la sé- se quejó el rubio levantándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez hoy decida cambiarla- dijo la muchacha animando a su amo.

-¿Y si no es así?- dijo Alois mirándola.

-Yo mismo me encargaré de eso- dijo Clude acomodando sus lentes.

-Además... me gustaría escucharlo tocar el piano- comentó la pelinegro con su dulce sonrisa.

El rubio se quedó en silencio un rato mirando a sus dos sirvientes hasta que dijo... -De acuerdo- y sin más comenzó a caminar a su mansión.

_**En la mansión...**_

-Joven Trancy, que gusto verlo luego de tanto tiempo- dijo el hombre que era el profesor de Alois.

-Buenas tardes señor Lairen- saludó el rubio con desganas.

-No parece feliz de verme- comentó con una sonrisa mientras pedía que el menor lo acompañara al piano.

El profesor del menor, el señor Lairen, era un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos pardos, no tenía más de cuarenta años, era un hombre un poco gordito y de carácter clamado. Vestía con un traje café, y en su mano tenía un maletín donde guardaba las partituras.

-¿Has practicado la canción que te he enseñado?- preguntó el hombre.

-Claro- respondió el chico sentándose frente al piano. -_... que no, es la canción más fácil de la vida, no necesito practicarla_- pensó luego mientras se alistaba a tocar la melodía...

Cuando terminó, el profesor felicitó al menor por lo bien que le había salido.

-Bien, ahora cambiaremos de canción a una un poco más difícil- comentó tomando su maletín para abrirlo y escoger la canción siguiente.

-¿Se les ofrece algo de beber?- preguntó Hanna.

-Tráeme un jugo- dijo Alois moviendo sus dedos sobre las teclas, fingiendo estar en un concierto de piano.

-Muy bien, ¿a usted que se le ofrece señor?- dijo mirando al mayor que estaba pendiente de encontrar una partitura.

-Un café por favor- pidió amable.

-De acuerdo- dijo para retirarse a la cocina a preparar el pedido.

-Mmmm, no encuentro ninguna canción adecuada- se dijo el hombre tras haber revisado las partituras varias veces, Alois solo rodó lo ojos

-¿Me permitiría ver las partituras?- preguntó la de ojos verde-anaranjados, el hombre la miró, ella sonreía.

-Deja que las vea- ordenó el rubio a Lairen, quien le pasó las partituras.

La joven las estuvo observando por un largo rato, analizándolas para escoger la creía "adecuada"...

-Amo Alois, señor Lairen, les traje lo que me pidieron- dijo Hanna entregando la taza de café y el vaso de jugo, ambos le agradecieron.

-Creo que esta está bien- dijo extendiendo una de las partituras. El hombre la tomó.

-E-Está segura de...- decía el mayor leyendo el titulo de la canción.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo de malo?- preguntó inocente mirando la expresión del profesor.

-P-Pues, es solo que... no es melodía adecuada- respondió. Ella sonrió

-De acuerdo... entonces esta- dijo extendiendo otra partitura.

Lairen miró las hojas y aceptó que fuera esta y no la otra.

-¿Qué canción es?- preguntó Alois que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Se llama "Amelí", es una canción muy bella y un poco complicada de tocar- dijo el profesor instalando la partitura.

No hablaron más, el mayor le comenzó a enseñar la melodía al rubio hasta que pudo tocar la primera plana sin problemas.

Ya eran las 19:45...

-Muy bien joven Trancy, la clase llega hasta aquí- dijo el maestro dejándole la partitura. -Espero que siga practicando la canción, hasta ahora le ha salido muy bien- comentó el mayor.

-Muchas gracias señor Lairen- dijo Alois. -Claude, por favor acompaña al profesor a la salida- dijo el chico y el mencionado obedeció...

Ya en la calle el profesor de piano de Alois se dirigía tranquilamente a su casa.

-Profesor Lairen- dijo una doble voz tras él, el mencionado se volteó abruptamente asustado.

-¿Usted?- dijo al ver a la joven sirvienta de Trancy

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó la pelinegro mirándolo.

-¿Por qué qué?- dijo un tanto temeroso.

-Usted sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero- respondió la menor

-Sobre la...

-Así esa, sobre esa partitura- interrumpió mirándolo penetrantemente. -¿Por qué no aceptó que mi amo la tocara?- preguntó curiosa y sombría.

-No es una canción para un niño- respondió apretando el maletín. -Es una canción endemoniada- dijo temblando.

-Entonces... si es una canción endemoniada... ¿Por qué la tiene guardada?- cuestionó la menor.

-Por... por...- Lairen parecía no tener respuesta ante aquella pregunta. -Solo me quiero deshacer de ella- dijo el hombre con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo ha hecho?- cuestiona curiosa.

-Porque... temo que algo me pase, esta partitura está maldita- dijo aterrado mirando a la muchacha.

-Entréguemela- ordenó ella acercándose al mayor con la mano extendida. Él retrocedió.

-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme, solo eres una chiquilla?- preguntó el hombre molesto

-Tal vez lo parezca, pero tengo más años de los que cree- respondió acercándose cada vez más. -Solo déme esa partitura yo lo ayudaré... confíe en mí- dijo mirándolo con sus intensos ojos verde-anaranjados.

El hombre titubeó un poco, pero al final cedió ante la chica. -_Supongo que... no tengo nada que perder_- pensó Lairen abriendo su maletín.

Escarbó entre las hojas y cuando encontró las que ella le pedía se las entregó...

-Mmmm... Falta una hoja- dijo luego de verlas. -No la esconda, se que la tiene ahí- dijo fríamente.

-¿De qué hablas... esas son todas?- dijo incómodo.

-¡NO MIENTA!- gritó la chica con doble voz muy lúgubre... -Yo se que la tiene, la puedo sentir, es el increchendo, la parte más importante de la obra- dijo entrecerrando los ojos con furia. -Ahora démela si no quiere que me arrepienta de ayudarle- dijo en un susurro. Tenía su cara muy cerca de la del hombre, mirándolo desde arriba...

Lairen no reaccionó, tenía demasiado miedo al ver como esos ojos lo miraban...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelinegro le arrancó el maletín de las manos al de cafe, y comenzó a buscar la hoja faltante. Cuando la encontró la observó detenidamente y la juntó con las demás.

Ya las hojas en sus manos, dijo unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para, con su mano, quitar un sello invisible. Se acercó al hombre entregándole el maletín. Éste lo tomó.

-A pesar de que te la tuve que quitar a la fuerza, te ayudaré de todos modos- dijo la menor sin quitar su aspecto lúgubre y su doble voz.

Como su fuera a golpear al de cafe dirigió su mano empuñada al estómago del mayor, este cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero sin sentir el golpe, en vez de eso, sintió como si le hurgaran las entrañas. Y era eso lo que la menor hacía, con la mano dentro del estómago de Lairen, parecía buscar algo... unos momentos después, retiró su mano un tanto ensangrentada, la cual tenía enredado un algo largo y negro.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó espantado.

-Es un gusano demonio, se mete en el cuerpo cuando alguien posee esta partitura, esta cosa causa que la persona que quiera alejarse de la canción comience a sufrir intensamente, ya que este gusano necesita un cuerpo para poder tocar esta canción- dijo mirando como aquel largo bicho se retorcía entre sus dedos.

-No se preocupe, no le pasará nada, puede seguir haciendo su vida como siempre... yo me encargaré de esto- dijo con una maligna sonrisa sin dejar de ver su mano.

-... ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- preguntó Lairen mirando temeroso por lo ocurrido.

-¡Insinúa que miento!- dijo molesta la muchacha volviendo a mirar al de cafe desde arriba. **(n/a: aclaración por si las moscas... dice "desde arriba" ya que como ella es un ser místico, puede elevarse o flotar, como quieran decirle)**.

-N-No, no es eso... es solo que...- el hombre se había puesto nervioso. -¿Puedo saber... qué eres?- preguntó con nerviosismo ante no saber como ella reaccionaría.

-Solo soy un simple perro guardián- respondió con sonrisa inocente, pero con mirada lúgubre. -Mejor váyase ya- dijo Joker volviendo a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. -Ya se está haciendo tarde y su familia se debe estar preguntando por qué se demora- comentó sonriendo para darle la espalda, y luego dirigirse nuevamente a la mansión Trancy.

Lairen, cuando se pudo recuperar del shok que la chica le había causado, comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo de vuelta a su casa...

_**En la mansión...**_

La pelinegro había regresado y ya era de noche, traía las partituras en una mano, mientras que en la otra, aún ensangrentada, traía aquel gusano largo y negro retorciéndose entre sus dedos.

-Bueno... tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo la chica neutral mirando a la criatura retorcerse.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz en la oscuridad.

-No es de incumbencia, ¿o sí?- respondió ella.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- volvió a peguntar la voz.

-Un gusano demonio... algo que se que conoces más que bien, no es así... ¿Hanna?- respondió contrayendo levemente la mano, provocando que el largo gusano se comenzara a quemar.

Un suave gemido se escuchó, y la menor sonrió de lado.

-Supongo que te querías divertir dejando esta cosa libre por ahí, ¿no?- cuestionó ella girándose a la mayor.

-No es de tu incumbencia ¿o si?- respondió Hanna. La otra solo se rió.

-Inteligente respuesta- dijo comenzando a caminar por la oscuridad pasando al lado de la mujer. Se detuvo. -Ten cuidado en donde pones tus gusanos... alguno de estos días podrían meterse a tu cuerpo y comenzar a devorarte por dentro sin que te des cuenta- dijo sonriendo con la lengua entre los dientes. -Le ha pasado a más de un demonio, y no creo que tú quieras terminar así- sintió como la mujer se tensó, y la menor comenzó a caminar con las partituras hacia la sala de música. -Buenas noches Hanna... que no te coman los gusanos- dijo riéndose como un niño que ha hecho una travesura.

_**En la sala de música...**_

La pelinegro arregló el piano alistándolo todo, leyó las notas de las partituras...

-Esto ayudará un poco- dijo sonriendo mientras que acariciaba el rostro de su marioneta que cargaba a todas partes.

Se sentó en el banquito mientras las tinieblas la devoraban...

-El puente de Londres se va ha caer, se va ha caer, se va ha caer, el puente de Londres se va ha caer. Mi be-lla dama- cantó la de ojos verde-anaranjados con una sonrisa demoníaca que denotaba entretención por lo que haría a continuación...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**y aquí termina la primera parteeeeeee ujuuuu, bueno, aquí ven la inspiración freak que me dio, pero que me gustó y espero a ustedes también.**

**Bueno, ¿qué creen que ella quiere lograr tocando la canción de aquella partitura?, ¿funcionará?... se los dejo para que saquen sus concluciones.**

**Gracias por leer, y espero terminar el siguiene cap. cuídense n.n**


	6. 6

**6**

**Yo: Hola chicos y chicas, ya que estoy de vacaciones, y aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior :D...**

**Espectadores: *Le miran feo*... te tardaste ¬¬ **

**Yo: Siiiii... sobre eso... tuve ciertas "complicaciones" que trabaron mi trabajo de escribir.**

**Espectadores: ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬**

**Yo: Está bien, está bien, gomen por la tardanza, pero solía salir tarde del cole (18:00pm), y el resto del día lo debía ocupar en estudiar para las pruebas, y la hora de las seis a las once se me hace muy corto, pero por buena suerte, ¡ya salí de vacaciones!.**

**Espectadores: ¬¬ Entonces por que no has escrito si ya tienes tiempo.**

**Yo: Bueno, eso es fácil, si bien salí del colegio y tengo toooodo el tiempo del mundo... tengo un cierto complejo que le suele ocurrir a todos los escritores... u.u falta de imaginación u.u, eso me ha complicado el seguir escribiendo este fic, pero luego de darle miiiiiiiles de vueltas, y de demorarme una eternidad en terminarlo, al fin lo termine.**

**Espectadores: *Aplauden***

**Yo: gracias, gracias. Bueno, luego de tanta demora, aquí les dejo el fic terminado.**

_**Salón de música...**_

Luego de cantar, la chica miró las hojas de la partitura. Eran de color rojo, y los pentagramas de color blanco al igual que las notas dibujadas en éste.

-_"__Pasión Demoníaca__"_- leyó ella en su mente, revisó las hojas leyendo las notas detenidamente y reteniéndolas en su cabeza.

-Muy bien... hagamos una travesura- dijo, y acomodándose en el banquillo, sus dedos comenzaron a bailar sobre las teclas del piano, mientras que la envolvente oscuridad la devoraba, y el cielo se tornaba de un suave color rojo...

Preludio; cifra de 6/8; ritmo lento; una plana con seis pentagramas, dos se repiten; notas bajas que llegan hasta Si; sonido calmado, lento... suave comienzo.

El preludio terminó, y un suave olor a muffins con chocolate inundó la mansión.

Canción primera: Seda Roja; cifra de 3/4; ritmo normal; seis planas, cada una con ocho pentagramas, ocho se repiten; notas medias, de Sol a Re' con sostenidos; sonido constante, envolvente, suave... sensual.

La canción terminó, un calor un tanto sofocante se expandía en ondas en solo dos habitaciones.

Increchendo: Demonio Inmoral; cifras de 2/4 y 2/3; ritmo más rápido: diez planas, con ocho pentagramas cada una, diez se repiten; notas de Do a La' con sostenidos y bemoles; sonido cambiante, errático, agotador, fuerte y violento... termina en La'

Fin del increchendo... el calor se volvió sofocante, asfixiante, el cielo estaba completamente rojo, el cuerpo pesa, solo falta el final.

Canción final: Condena doble; cifra de 6/8; ritmo lento nuevamente; cuatro planas con seis pentagramas cada una, solo dos se repiten; notas de Do a La; sonido lento, suave, calmado... agotado.

Termina la canción, es el final de la obra, diez hojas en total, el cielo se va volviendo azul lentamente igual que el calor, se puede respirar con normalidad, todo vuelve a la normalidad...

**(n/a: desde aquí es lemon aunque en un principio no se nota, luego sí. Y no me digan que no se los advertí... creo que luego de esto tendré que cambiarle el ****rating**** al fic, o al cpítulo)**

_**Habitación de Alois...**_

El chico se encontraba viendo hacia fuera por la ventana, la noche era un poco extraña, el cielo estaba medio rojizo, algo que no era muy común...

-Alteza- llamó una voz fría tras el menor.

-Mm- el rubio estaba demasiado concentrado.

-Alteza, su baño está listo- anunció el de ojos dorados.

El menor suspira pesadamente. -Ya voy- dice, Claude se adelanta y lo espera en el baño como siempre.

Sin ganas, se aleja de la ventana y va donde el mayor con la vista perdida en el espacio.

Su mayordomo lo comienza a desvestir lentamente, le quita la chaqueta, el chaleco, la camisa, sigue con el pantalón, las largas botas, las calcetas, y al final la ropa interior.

Un suave sonrojo aparece en las mejillas del rubio.

Con paso aletargado avanza hacia la tina que se encuentras llena con agua tibia.

El agua cálida relaja sus músculos, con la esponja comienza a tallar su cuerpo, mientras que el mayor, con las mangas arriba le enjabona la espalda, haciendo movimientos circulares.

Con el cuerpo lavado, Claude empieza a lavar el cabello de su amo... Pasea sus dedos con aquel viscoso líquido por los cabellos del menor masajeando su cabeza y relajando en demasía el delgado cuerpo sumergido en el agua...

Ya terminado el baño, Alois se levanta y Claude le cubre el cuerpo con una toalla para luego sacarlo de la tina.

El chico se queda de pie mientras el otro le seca con la suave y peludita tela, para luego ponerle el camisón para que se fuera a dormir...

Un olor a muffins con chocolate amargo comenzó a manar sutilmente del cuerpo de Alois...

El rubio se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente, mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

Al llegar a su cama, el chico no dudó en tirarse de guata sintiendo como su cuerpo se hundía un poco en el suave colchón, se quedó ahí por un largo rato, hasta que se levantó y a gatas se volvió a tirar sobre la cama, esta vez de espalda y de forma correcta.

Cerrando los ojos y moviéndose entre el cubrecama dejó descansar su cuerpo...

El calor parecía subir lentamente, al menos, eso era lo que Claude sentía.

-_"__Te quedarás conmigo todas las noches hasta que me duerma, es una orden__"_- eso fue lo que Alois le había dicho desde el primer día de su contrato, ya que en ese entonces era un chico muy miedoso... no que ahora no lo fuera, solo que en ese entonces no lo podía ocultar tan bien como ahora.

El rubio estaba ahí, tendido sobre su cama, con un camisón corto que dejaba a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas.

El olor a chocolate amargo que manaba del cuerpo del menor llegó a su nariz furtivamente, y se metió a su cuerpo causando una reacción en cadena que no se podría detener...

El cuerpo de Claude comenzó a quemar, su boca se había secado y se sentía inquieto.

-_"__¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?__"_- se decía intentando mantener la calma. -_"__Algo me está desestabilizando__"_- pensaba para sí.

-¿Te ocurre algo Claude?- la voz del menor resonó en su cabeza mientras que el olor a chocolate amargo entraba de golpe a su nariz.

-¿Chocolate?- cuestionó en un susurro.

No podía relacionar las cosas, eran bastante obvias, estaban al alcance de su mano, pero algo no le dejaba ver con claridad.

-Claude- llamó Alois, el mencionado salió de sus pensamientos y le prestó atención al chico quien lo miraba con cara inocente.

Un calor sofocante se comenzaba a expandir por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Alteza?- preguntó intentando despejar su mente.

-¿En verdad estás bien?, tienes una expresión de desconcierto y dejaste de respirar por un momento- comentó el rubio que se había sentado provocando que el cuello del camisón cayera hacia un lado dejando al descubierto su hombro.

El aire le comenzó a faltar, su cuerpo se comenzó a estremecer desde lo más hondo de su demoníaco ser, temblaba y sentía que algo le absorbía y estrujaba las entrañas, el olor a chocolate amargo era tan fuerte que saturaba la habitación, parecía meterse por todos sus poros hasta aplastarlo.

Su mirada dorada estaba fija en la celeste.

Sintió como si un peso le cayera encima haciendo que se doblara hacia delante, mientras tomaba su estómago intentando que nada de allí se le saliera.

Alois se levantó de su cama y fue donde Claude, podría parecer que el bienestar del mayor le valía un pepino, pero no era así, siempre se preocupaba por él.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro del mayor y lo siguiente que sintió fue un jalón que lo tiró en su cama con un cuerpo que parecía arder encima de él.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara del mayor, iba a decirle algo pero no tuvo tiempo, su boca se vio asaltada por la de su mayordomo en un beso demandante y desesperado.

El rubio se asustó ante aquel... ataque, de su mayordomo a su persona, quería escapar, pero el cuerpo del otro se lo impedía. Sintió algo raro subir por sus pierna, le entró más miedo pensando que la verdadera forma de Claude aparecería y le engulliría el alma ahí mismo, pero todo eso cambió cuando aquella sensación serpentina cambió de rumbo a su entrepierna, sintiendo como una mano le envolvía, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido entre el beso que el mayor le estaba dando.

Alois separó como pudo al ojidorado para que no le siguiera devorando la boca.

-Detente por favor, no puedo respirar... ¿qué te ocurre?- finalmente pudo sacar las palabras que necesitaba decirle. Respiraba agitado y mirando a Claude.

-No lo puedo controlar... es algo que necesito liberar- respondió en un suave susurro sobre los labios del menor.

-¿Por qué haces esto de repente?- cuestionó manteniéndolo apartado con las fuerzas que tenía.

-No puedo soportar el olor a chocolate, causa estrago en mí y necesito deshacerme de él- respondió, se quedaron en silencio, y la fuerza que Alois ejercía para mantener a Claude alejado se desvaneció, y el cuerpo sostenido se dejó caer suavemente sobre él.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y un impulso lo llevó a besar al ojidorado para luego desviar la mirada de éste sonrojándose fuertemente.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó el demonio, en su voz se notaba que fuera cual fuera la respuesta, él lo haría. El ojiceleste asintió débilmente.

Sintió como los labios del mayor esparcían besos y mordidas por su cuello, mientras aquella mano retomaba las caricias que daba a su entrepierna. Se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y apretaba los labios.

Sentía la necesidad de gemir, pero algo se lo impedía, sintió como su camisón se abría y la lengua de Claude descendía lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a aquellos botones rosa para morderlos y lamerlos hasta dejarlos duros y levantados.

Con la mano que Claude tenía libre, quitó la pálida mano con la que Alois se cubría, y con sus dedos abrió la boca de éste entrando a su cavidad, y humedeciendo sus dedos con aquella tibia lengua.

El mayor sentía su cuerpo arden en llamas, mientras el olor a chocolate amargo le asfixiaba fuertemente. Ese mismo calor comenzó a entrar al cuerpo de Alois, haciéndolo hervir poco a poco, hasta que el chico no pudo más, se sentía quemar por algo extraño, algo que salía de su interior y se agolpaba para salir desesperándolo.

Comenzó a lamer los dedos de Claude pasando la lengua entre ellos, arqueaba la espalda en busca de un mayor contacto con aquella mano que le envolvía y, con dificultad, un gemido salió de su boca, luego otro, y otro, y otro, y así hasta que ya no los podía controlar, su voz llenaba la habitación, una habitación que sentía incendiarse.

El ojidorado quitó los dedos de la boca del rubio, y los llevó a su trasero penetrándolo sin cuidado, con los tres dedos ensalivados. Alois gimió y volvió a enarquear la espalda, mientras que la boca de Claude descendía por aquel cuerpo dejando un rastro de saliva y mordidas.

Mientras masajeaba aquel pulsante miembro, y movía los dedos dentro del cuerpo para prepararlo y penetrarlo llegó a la pelvis del rubio; la comenzó a morder y lamer avanzando lentamente hacia la base del miembro del menor. El cuerpo de Alois se sintió estallar desde dentro y eso comenzó a avanzar hacia afuera. Con un estremecimiento y un grito de placer, el ojiceleste se terminó por correr en la mano de su mayordomo a quien no pareció importarle, de hecho, dejó pasar aquello limpiando los rastros de aperlado líquido para seguir con lo que hacía.

Alois se sentía desfallecer, le faltaba el aire y su cuerpo vibraba aún por el orgasmo que había tenido, no le importaba que Claude siguiera torturándolo con sus manos, con su boca, de hecho, nada podía pasar por su cabeza, sus ojos estaban vacíos y su cuerpo lánguido.

Claude por su parte, seguía estimulando todo el cuerpo del rubio, quería deshacerse de ese olor a chocolate fuera como fuera.

Desabrochó su pantalón, y se los bajó junto con la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto se erección. Volteó a su amo, le separó las piernas, levantó su trasero y sin ningún cuidado le penetró de una sola estocada.

El rubio gimió de dolor, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Con cada envestida que Claude le daba, sentía un gran dolor en su espalda baja que le hacía quejarse **(n/a: es como cuando a las mujeres les llega la regla)**, mientras que más lágrimas descendían por sus ya rojas mejillas.

El calor que ambos sentían en sus cuerpos era demasiado, no sabían como podían seguir vivos si éstos ardían lo suficiente como para calcinarlos en un dos por tres.

Claude sentía como su excitación llegaba a su límite a la vez que el olor de chocolate amargo le cubría hasta la última y más profunda fibra de su ser; Alois estaba en las mismas con aquel ardiente calor que le invadía junto a la excitación que le había vuelto desde hace un rato.

Las envestidas que el ojidorado daba al delgado y blanco cuerpo de Alois, provocaban que éste se moviera de adelante a atrás, mientras que ambos gemían con fuerza, estaban húmedos tanto por el sudor como por los líquidos que salían de allá abajo.

La excitación de ambos llegó a su punto auge, Claude envistió con fuerza por última vez, entrando por completo en el cuerpo del rubio tocando aquel punto que hacía que el otro gimiera con fuerza, las paredes ardientes se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su miembro, estrujándolo y haciéndolo liberar su semen.

Mientras, al mismo tiempo, Alois echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el dolor en su espalda la hacía bajar, gimió con fuerza sintiendo que su garganta se desgarraría, y cómo su miembro, pegado a su vientre, soltaba nuevamente aquel líquido manchándolo por completo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por cinco segundos, nada se movía, se formó un silencio profundo, y luego... ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama de revueltas sábanas.

Las respiraciones volvían a ser agitadas, los cuerpos estaban sudados y pegajosos, el calor y el olor a chocolate amargo estaban demasiado saturados, el cielo azul había pasado a un rojo intenso.

Ya todo terminó, no más, solo falta relajar los músculos, regular la respiración, y todo volverá a la normalidad...

Claude salió del cuerpo del menor quien se quejó ante la acción; los párpados de ambos pesaban demasiado igual que el cuerpo, se cubrieron con las sábanas, mañana el mayordomo se encargaría de mandarlas a lavar, no les importaba si los habían escuchado, si se habían molestado, aquella pación salvaje se había acabado.

Cerraron los ojos y todo se fue a negro, nada existía, ni siquiera ellos.

El calor de la habitación se fue regularizando, y el olor a chocolate amargo abandonó el cuerpo de Claude haciéndolo sentir liviano.

Amo y sirviente yacían en la cama, dejados ahí lánguidos como muñecos de trapo húmedos, el cielo se fue aclarando, volvía a su color natural, se veían la luna y las estrellas.

Joker se levantó del taburete y cogió las partituras, miró por la ventana unos segundos, y luego volvió su vista al piano, ahí estaba su marioneta que tenía un simpático parecido a Alois, estaba húmeda y desnuda, dejada boca abajo sobre el piano.

La joven sirvienta la tomó con cuidado por el cuerpo, y la sopló un poco; con una dulce sonrisa besó los amarillos hilos que hacían el cabello de la marioneta, la miró con dulzura, y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación...

Avanzando entre las engullidoras y negras sombras, los pocos rayos de luz que entraban por las ventanas hacían divisar con dificultad una extraña forma infantil y andrógina que parecía vibrar...

Plumas sueltas de color negro y blanco se veían al tocar los rayos de luz, un fuerte viento congelante se expandió por todo el salón dejando una fina capa de escarcha sobre las cosas...

Aquella figura ahora era diferente, era extraña, tenía alas, su cabello flotaba, sus manos eran de dedos puntudos y largos al igual que su cuerpo, traía una extraña cosa como una guadaña en una de sus manos, con la poca luz que tocaba aquella cosa, se podía divisar un traje de colores negro y rojo intercalados, y unos zapatos como de bailarina que en la punta tenían un cascabel...

Una risa lúgubre e infantil resonó por toda la mansión Trancy haciendo que los vidrios temblaran. Solo se vio una sonrisa de maligno triunfo, y a aquella figura extraña desvanecerse entre las negras sombras de la mansión...

FIN

* * *

**Bien, y aquí, así y al fin ternmina este fic, ****gomen nuevamente por la tardanza, pero al fin lo logré.**

**Gracias a los y las que han leído este fic y lo han seguido, espero les haya gustado este final, al menos a mi si me gustó.**

**Y como siempre les pregunto ¿qué les pareció, les gustó? ¿quedaron con gusto a poco? ¿se merece aplausos?.**

**Sea como sea... no le haré un capítulo extra aunque me lo pidan porque imaginación para este fic ya no tengo.**

**Cuídense mucho y byebyechu n.n**


End file.
